


The Masked Stranger

by lxura147



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Torture, Masked ball, My First Fanfic, Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, dream x reader, set in the Dream SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxura147/pseuds/lxura147
Summary: "You're a feisty little one." He said, with a smirk."Who the fuck do you think you are?" I practically shouted.Still wearing a fucking smile, he leant down to my face, breathing hot hair on my cheek."You don't know me yet princess, but you will."Being one of Wilbur's closest associates, he uses you to act as your escort to the masquerade ball in a ploy for business. He ditches you quickly and you're left alone and bored. That is, until a tall man with a mischievous smile and inviting green eyes catches your attention and soon changes your night...Set in the Dream SMP
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Dream SMP Ensemble/You, Dream/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1 - Late

Breathing in softly, I pulled back on the bow string and aimed the sharp tip towards the rabbit. It hopped along the ground so carelessly, clearly not expecting any danger.

With the next exhale, I let the arrow loose, only to watch it miss completely and instead impale a branch. Ok, to be fair on the rabbit, it wasn't in much danger.

"For fucks sake." I mumbled. After practicing since sunrise, I was fully ready to snap the bow in two. "Useless piece of shit". Thanks to Techno, I had now mastered close combat but archery still never failed to be an absolute shit show.

"Yum, branch for dinner again is it?" A male voice sounded behind me.

With an eye roll, I responded. "Ha ha Wilbur you're fucking hilarious. Don't you have better things to be doing like, hm I don't know, maybe running the country?"

He dared to chuckle at that. 

With a sigh, I retrieved the arrow and began attaching my items to my horse's saddle. Once mounted, I turned to face Wilbur who, to my surprise, was dressed in a sharp, navy suit. Not gonna lie, he did look good. But still, had I missed something?

"Uh Will, what's with the getup?"

He did a little twirl then proceeded to pout when he saw I wasn't smiling.

"You don't like?" he asked, trying to sound all innocent as he gave his best puppy eyes.

Ugh I didn't have time for this. "Seriously, have I missed something?" I think he noticed my tone and his demeanour changed, finally going genuine.

"You're joking right? I literally came to check you hadn't forgotten."

Oh god. I'd never had a good memory.

"The Masquerade Ball?"

"Fuck. Shit." At this rate, I was going to be late.

Without saying anything more, I kicked my horse forward urgently, leaving Wilbur's laugh far in the distance. My steed navigated through the woods skilfully, manoeuvring around trees and leaping logs. Ok, I could make up some time like this.

After galloping past all the familiar buildings, we eventually pulled to a halt outside my house. It was a pretty basic build but it did the job.

To thank the horse, I quickly flung some carrots on the floor then sprinted inside to get changed. I rummaged through my wardrobe, shoving aside armour to find my only gown hidden behind them all. It was a sleek black dress with a low back and complimented my defined collarbones and slim waist nicely. Sure, it wasn't the most complex but it had elegance. 

Plus, it was easy to fight in.

I rushed some simple makeup and tested out my mask for the ball. It was made to match my gown but had been decorated with a beautiful golden lace edge. Gently, I tied its silk ribbon around my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Not too shabby?

Remembering how late I was, I shoved on a pair of black heels and left the house.

"Hey! Dickhead! Where are you going?" Tommy appeared round the corner, plastered with mud. At least, I hope it was mud.

"Ew get away, you stink Tommy." I complained as he tried coming closer. Ok gross, the boy smelt like wet dog. 

"I'm going to the Ball with Wilbur, you know the one you couldn't go to cos he said you were a child?" I added, knowing it would piss him off.

"What the fuck? It's so stupid. Wilbur still thinks I'm too young to handle myself." He looked suddenly sad. Jesus, this boy and his mood swings.

Well I definitely wasn't about to play Mum.

Ignoring Tommy's odour, I finished tacking up my horse. It neighed gently, sounding exhausted.

"I know boy, I'm sorry. You can have a rest day tomorrow." Poor thing, I did genuinely feel bad. As I tightened the girth I realised, "Oh god I'm in heels. Side saddle it is then". Reluctantly, I lifted up the dress and prepared to hop on.

"Ok Tommy, please behave while I'm gone and for gods sake, take a shower!" I shouted down to the boy as I mounted the horse.

"Aw no hug for your favourite Vice President?" He held out his dirty hands invitingly.

"Gross, no thanks!" With that, I pulled at the horse's reins and trotted off to catch up to Wilbur.

...........................................................................

"Jeez I thought you'd dropped out on me." Wilbur joked, as I came up behind him.

"Sorry, sorry I got caught up talking to Tommy. You know what he's like."

"Yeah it's fine, but we need to hurry if we want get there on time," He urged on his horse and we started cantering side by side towards the Great Hall.

We galloped through the serene meadows, wild flowers swayed gently in the breeze. The horses left faint hoof tracks in the soft grass and for the first time in a long time, it felt peaceful. During the war, we could never have done such a thing; rumours of Dream pushed fear into us all, too scared to even leave a trackable path on horseback. 

Although, I was yet to see the notorious warrior. Maybe one day I'd like to put his reputation to the test.

Focusing back on the present, I rocked gently with my horse's steady canter and took the time to appreciate the few minutes of daylight we had left. As the sun sunk lazily below the horizon, the sky was glowing a brilliant orange that blended with vibrant hues of reds and yellows. 

Jeez nature was pretty. 

And yet, something seemed off.

It was unusual for Wilbur to be so quiet too; usually, he would fill up any silence possible just to crack a dumb joke but as we rode, he didn't say another word until the hall was in view. Should I ask him?

My train of thought was completely derailed as we neared Great Hall. "Well fuck me." I whispered, unable to contain my awe. 

The path leading to the busy grand entrance was illuminated with what must have been thousands of candles. They casted an other-worldly glow upon the buildings' walls. Naturally, my gaze followed the light upwards to fall upon the hall's main feature - the immense dome roof. 

My mind was already going wild thinking up the possible interior. Paintings? Gold? Who knows? Eager to discover, I turned to Wilbur, ready to drag him in asap, but again, his face did not hold the same anticipation. 

Was something on his mind?

We reached a few trees on the outskirts of the entrance and Wilbur pulled his horse to a halt.

"Ok, we can tie up the horses here and then I'll escort you in but I need to ditch you pretty soon to make arrangements with people." He said, very serious.

"Wow, what a gentlemen you are Mr President," I joked back, but he didn't even crack a smile. 

Ok so something was definitely making him act up. Do I dare ask? Psh nah, he'd just get angrier. Screw it, might as well make the most of the dress and try to enjoy myself.

Not about to let another man ruin my night.

In one movement, I leapt off the horse as gracefully as possible in the gown and heels and started tying the reins around the tree. Wilbur outstretched his arm towards me, an invitation to be my escort. With a soft pat, I said goodbye to the horse and took the invite, offering a small smile as we linked arms.

Although he seemed on edge, I was practically trembling with excitement, until the truth hit me.

"Uh- um Wilbur, I don't want this to sound dumb but what do you even do at a ball?" I asked, fearing he would laugh at me.

Despite not cracking a grin, I could definitely sense some laughter in his deep brown eyes. I think he knew better than to let it out.

"I guess its basically just drinking, dancing and socialising," he answered, sincerely, "Don't worry, once I've done what I need to do, we can go home."

Hm that didn't sound too promising. Well, it's always good to try new things. Maybe I'll even meet new people? 

After giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, Wilbur took charge and pulled me up the candle-lit pathway to the Great Hall's decadent entrance. In his other hand, he lifted on a dark blue mask over his face, perfectly matching the colour of his suit. I copied and put my own mask on.

Now an unrecognisable pair, we moved through the crowded doors and into the bustling ballroom.

A tiny breath of shock escaped my lips as we entered the main attraction. The ceilings were decorated with Renaissance art of women and babies while the walls showed metallic statues made with intricate detail. Lining the ballroom, rows of golden pillars held up the domed roof; a single large skylight cast the glow of the moon over those that were already dancing.

"Do you like it?" Wilbur asked, smiling at how dumbstruck I was.

"I- I- I've never seen anything like it." He chuckled at me.

"Hey stop!" I gave him a warning nudge, "Just cos you get to travel loads for 'politics' doesn't mean you get to belittle this moment for me." 

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you to explore." 

"What? No, no, no I need you as my social clutch!" I panicked but was unable to stop him as he released my arm.

And just like that, my so-called chaperone ditched me in a heartbeat and disappeared amongst the crowd. "Fucks sake." 

Ok, so I was too scared to talk to anybody and literally had no idea what else to do, so in true Techno style I did the only thing I was good at. Finding a safe place in a quieter corner, I began.

Like he had taught me, I scanned the room in search of easy getaways and any odd behaving characters. After easily finding two suitable exits, I moved on to study the hundreds of spinning people.

Yeah, it's not that interesting when you can't look at faces. Wait, I must've been looking super creepy.

Not wanting to come across as a stalker, I backed further into the corner until I felt properly hidden from sight and resumed my searching. The masses of gowns and suits swaying on the floor soon became boring and instead, I examined the edges of the room. Maybe there were other people like me...

My eyes fell to a tall figure leaning casually against the golden wall opposite. His whole demeanour screamed cocky and yet, I couldn't shift my eyes from him. 

Jesus Christ, who was that?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Masked Stranger

He was dressed head to toe in a rich dark green suit, its lavish colours echoing that of a forest. The same shades glowed bright in his inviting eyes; the candle light reflected softly off those beautiful pools, giving them a sort of welcoming warmth, like when the sunlight manages to reach through the canopy to kiss the forest ferns below. 

Gross, I was getting cheesy. But still, he intrigued me.

Who was this man? Why was he standing alone? 

Safely hidden in the darker corner of the ballroom where I wouldn't be noticed, I continued admiring the seemingly perfect stranger. He had wavy hair, a messy array of golds and browns, that fell naturally around his sharp jawline. The rest of his face was covered by a mask to match the suit - apart from its green edges which had been decorated with a gold border. A similar silk ribbon secured the mask tightly to the stranger's face, making it almost impossible to get a glimpse of who was behind.

I studied his face more and realised that he was scanning the room too. His emerald eyes moved from person to person and his gaze grew closer to where I stood. Was he looking for someone?

Fuck, what if he saw me staring! 

Trying not to panic, I lifted the hem of my gown and made a (not very) graceful dash to the nearest exit. 

"Shit, shit, shit." I mumbled. It was tricky, especially navigating through twirling dancers in my heels, but I made it to the doors, not daring to look back to check if he'd seen me ogling him like a lonely creep in the corner. 

Jesus, I was going to kill Wilbur for ditching me. 

There was a small step to leave the ballroom which I was painfully unaware of; without thinking I tried walking straight out the open doors, tripping on the step and sending one of my heels flying backwards. My small body went tumbling towards the floor and I prepared myself for the impact. However, before I could collide with the stupid step, two strong hands carefully grabbed my waist, rescuing me from the fall. Thank god, that would have been super embarrassing.

As the secure grip brought me gently back up on my feet, I turned around to see my saviour. No. NO. NO NO NO NO NO. 

Two mossy green pupils looked back at me and I could see the laughter hidden inside them. His smile, his darn smile. He was grinning with amusement flaunting a crooked grin.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" he asked, with a deep voice.

"Haha uh yeah sorry, I'm so clumsy, I was just in a rush to leave, so, if you don't mind..." I started to step away from him but was pulled back by a tug on my wrist. I looked to see his large hand wrapped lightly around my arm.

A tad pissed off, I removed my own mask and faced him, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Yet my words were stopped short as we made eye contact...

A few seconds went by as he shamelessly studied my face. A moment of recollection flickered in his eyes and I could have sworn I saw his smile falter. His hand however was still latched onto my wrist pulling me back to reality.

"Get the fuck off me." Shrugging out of his grip, I turned away, only to be hit with the realisation my left foot was bare. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he said. I snapped my head back round. His cocky grin was back and amusement seeped through every word. Was he laughing at me?

"Um I don't believe so." I replied flustered. Who needs two shoes anyway? I tried to leave again but was held in place again by his strong hold.

Jesus Christ would that leave bruises? This man was frustratingly unaware of his strength. Unless he just didn't care.

"Your shoe?" he asked mockingly.

Fuck it fine. He held up my lost heel in his hand and something seemed to flash in his eyes, like he was planning something. 

"May I do the honours?" 

I nodded, uncertain of his motives. The man knelt down in front of me and slid the slipper back on to my foot. But instead of coming back to the surface, he snatched my ankle and pulled me down towards the floor.

"What the actual fu..." I groaned out as my back hit the ground with a thump. His large hand pressed over my mouth, forcing me to stop protesting. My eyes went wide as he forced himself on top of me, easily overpowering me and keeping me pinned to the floor. 

I writhed underneath him and managed to get my teeth into his hand. Biting down until I could taste iron, he finally released his hold on my mouth and moved his hands to pin my arms.

"You're a feisty little one." He said, with a smirk.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I practically shouted, enraged by his manhandling.

Still wearing a fucking smile, he leant down to my face, breathing hot hair on my cheek.

"You don't know me yet princess, but you will" 

Propping himself up on his muscular arms, he stared into me with those deep green eyes. Although most of his face was covered by the mask, up close I could make out smatterings of freckles across his skin. 

"I- I-..." I stuttered out, completely speechless. 

The man brushed a finger over my plump lips, shushing me; this sudden gentleness seemed a stark contrast to his earlier rough treatment. I mumbled in protest but obeyed.

Fuck. How did this stranger have so much power over me?

With a wink, he lifted himself off me and brushed down his deep green suit. 

God I only now realised how tall he was - at least 6ft 3 with defined muscles slightly showing against his suit material. No wonder he overpowered me so easily.

Not saying another word, he sauntered off into the night, seeming to disappear into the darkness, leaving me like a fucking idiot lying on the road. 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing on the floor?" Wilbur's questioning tone had a hint of worry. I sat up from the ground and turned to face him.

"I- uh I'm not really sure? This guy just knocked me down." 

It was like a switch had flicked in Wilbur's mind as he went full defence mode. 

"Did you see his face?"

Shit I forgot how easily he could lose his head.

"I'm fine, it's ok, I'm unharmed" I reassured him, "Honestly I'm just exhausted. Can we just go back to L'manburg please?" 

The red in his eyes seemed to calm and he appeared to relax slightly.

"Ok ok fine, but in the morning, you tell me everything." 

He held out a hand for me and slowly helped me back on my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled, my tired legs barely supporting me as I tried stand on my heels.

With a hand wrapped around my waist to keep me steady, Wilbur and I made our way back towards the horses. Although feeling confused and vulnerable, I found comfort knowing he was by my side to protect me.

Still, as we walked, the same haunting question would not leave my mind.

Who the fuck was that masked man?


	3. Chapter 3 - Twisted Games

"What the fuck?" Ok this definitely was not my bed. 

As my eyes readjusted to the daylight streaming in through the window, I took the time to assess the room. It was sparsely decorated, painted a bland grey with a small wardrobe in the corner. I didn't recognise anything. 

"Ah shit," I mumbled, bringing a hand to my temple. I don't remember drinking and yet my head was fucking throbbing.

Who's room even was this? Oh god please tell me I didn't go home with anyone after the ball last night. Christ my memory was fucking useless.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner but I thought I'd let you lie in," Wilbur walked through the door frame, holding a loaf of bread. Thank god it was only him. Wait, was I in his bedroom?

"Uh- why am I in you house?" I asked, stilly dozy. My mind was working much slower and took forever to register his bare chest. "Wilbur wha- why the fuck are you half-naked? What is going on?"

"Relax, let me explain," he replied, ripping off a chunk of bread and passing it to me. I nibbled on it gingerly as he continued. "Ok so basically, you were so wiped out from whatever happened after I left you last night and could barely stay awake for the ride back." God I bet I had embarrassed myself. "And then, right, just as we were getting back to L'Manberg, the funniest shit happened." Oh fuck he was looking way too entertained. This couldn't be good. 

"You legit fell asleep while riding and fell off the fucking horse!" He burst out laughing while I sat on the bed miserably, feeling my cheeks flush red. Ugh he would never let me live that down. 

"It was so hilarious - you literally fell right in the mud." He pointed to my bare arms where, sure enough, faint smears of dirt still remained. Shit my dress would've been ruined too.

I looked down to assess the damage only to discover the beautiful gown was replaced with a massively over-sized t-shirt. Um what? Pulling the shirt up to my nose, I took a quick sniff; definitely Wilbur's.

He snorted at me. "Are you a fucking hound?" He asked, chuckling again.

"Ha ha so fricking funny," I retorted, thick with sarcasm, "I'm no dog but I sure as shit might bite if you don't tell me how I ended up in your shirt." His eyebrows raised at the biting part and his smile turned to a suggestive smirk. "For gods sake, not in that way!" Fully ready to take the man down, I stood up from the bed but remembered too late of his lack of clothing.

Instinctively, my eyes fell on his naked torso and I quickly went from sleepy to **very** awake. I was surprised to see toned muscles lining his lean frame, appearing golden under the morning sunlight. Oh god this was weird - Wilbur was like a brother to me. Still, it couldn't hurt to admire - I just wouldn't let him notice. 

Trying to move on from the _minor_ distraction, I averted my gaze from his chest and tried to ask about last night. "Wh-Where's my gown?" Ah shit, I hoped he hadn't noticed the stammer.

He huffed out a small laugh before replying.

"Well it was already pretty dusty when I found you after the Ball." Fuck how could I have forgotten that? "And then, when you fell off the horse, it got a bit wrecked."

"Ugh shit," I groaned. Honestly, that dress was one of the few expensive items I owned. "Where is it now? I want to see if it's repairable."

"I took it back to your house while you slept." Wilbur replied.

"Ok I'll go have a look-" I faltered midsentence as another shitty realisation struck. "Um Wilbur, did you undress me?" 

The same flirty smirk returned to his face and the urge to punch it off felt stronger than ever.

"Thats gross, you dick!" A slight heat rose on my cheeks. Oh hell no, I wouldn't let him embarrass me.

"What? I was only being helpful!" He responded, with a far too amused tone.

Jesus, I needed to leave before I acted on my violent thoughts.

"Fuck you, I'm going back home." I said, heading for the doorway. As our shoulders brushed, I grumbled some more words. "And while I'm gone, please put on a goddamn shirt!"

"Why? Too distracting for ya?" He responded, combining it with an exaggerated wink. Damn he knew how to be annoying.

With an exasperated eye roll, I stormed out of the room and snatched a pair of his boots that would definitely be too big. 

"Remember, you've got to tell me about that stranger later!" He called from the other room. My breath caught for a second as I finally recalled the memories of last night. Oh god, that man. I needed to work it out later. For now though, I had to get home.

Dressed in Wilbur clothes, I left the house and started the walk back to my own place.

......................................................................................................................................................

As I neared my front door, it was pretty startling to see it was left ajar. Did I leave it like that? I could've sworn I locked it. I grew closer and pushed it open the remaining way. Hm, nothing appeared out of place.

I called out from the doorway, "Tommy? Tubbo? Either of you in here?" No reply. With a worried frown, I entered the home to search for anything seeming off.

I moved through the hall and into the kitchen where a small, brown parcel sat on the counter. "Great, I bet its another Tommy prank." I grumbled, picking up the package. My eyes flittered down to the ground as a small note fell from the wrappings. With a sigh, I knelt down and picked it back up.

In bold, cursive handwriting, it read:

_Sorry for getting your dress dirty - :)_

Who signs a note with a smiley face? Shit, wait. Memories of last night reappeared, clearer now. My back flat on the ground. The stranger's hot breath as he whispered in my ear. God, as if I'd been thinking about my gown getting dirty. Still, the parcel had to be from him.

Tossing the note aside, I tore back the brown paper to reveal rich green fabric. I pulled out the material and held it out in front of me. Fucking hell, it was gorgeous. The bodice of the gown was made of delicate silk that felt velvety soft between my fingertips. It twirled down into flows of deep green, the same shade of the suit worn by the stranger. Just from looking, I could tell the dress had to be ridiculously expensive. 

What was he playing at? Maybe he saw it as some kind of twisted game. A psychopath? 

"Got to show Wilbur." I remembered. 

Carefully, I refolded the gown and wrapped it back up in the brown paper, along with the note. Then, realising I was still dressed in Wilbur's clothes, I rushed upstairs to change.

After putting on a much more suitable outfit, I was about to leave when a flash of silver caught my eyes. My dagger lay waiting on the bedside table; it's leather-bound hilt and jewel-encrusted handle sent waves of guilt through me. A gift from Techno that had gone unused. It couldn't hurt to bring it, right?

I grabbed the small blade and reattached its holster around my thigh then sheathed the weapon, cool against my skin. "Just in case." I whispered, knowing how unpredictable things could be. Picking up the parcel again, I began the familiar journey to back Wilbur's house.

......................................................................................................................................................

However, my trip was stopped short by the shouts of a certain angry child.

"Wilbur this is insane! This- this could mean war!" Tommy bellowed, sounding completely frantic. What the fuck? I turned the corner to see him gripping a sheet of paper, his knuckles white from holding it so tightly. Wilbur too looked concerned, his jaw clenched and brows pinched as he reread the words on the document.

"What's going on?" I asked. Neither of them replied. Instead, Tommy passed me the paper, hands visibly shaking. Jesus, even the title sent shockwaves through my body.

**THE END OF THE TREATY**

**Dear subjects of L'Manburg,**

**We no longer wish to keep the vows made in the previous treaty. You have abused the freedom and peace we have given you long enough and it is time to put an end to it. The new law states if any of us discover you have left the walls of your pathetic, little country to venture into our own, we will not hesitate to start another war.**

**Dream.**

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck. We- we can't take another war... Wha- why is Dream doing this?" I stumbled over my words, unable to form coherent sentences. The promise of peace had been shattered by one man alone. 

"He's evil." Wilbur replied plainly, his eyes appearing blank and emotionless. "Go show the others." He instructed Tommy. Shit, I'd never seen him so quiet. Without another word, he took the sheet from my hand and headed off, towards L'Manburg's centre.

"We need food. Supplies. You'll have to leave..." Wilbur began, once Tommy was out of earshot, "I can send someone else to gather resources but I'll need you to hunt. Go at dawn or dusk. Be fucking meticulous. No risks." He pointed a finger in my face as he spoke, his words strong and commanding. "And whatever you do, do not get fucking caught."

He turned away, satisfied with the speech, and started pacing off in Tommy's direction, mumbling troubled words as he went.

Shit, now I had bigger worries than the dumb parcel. Heavy with anxiety, I returned home to get ready for a hunt.

At sunset, I prepared to leave, taking my bow and quiver. Doubts and fears bubbled to the surface of my mind but I pushed them deep down. I wouldn't let Dream's words scare me. 

One vile man would not take control over my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Deals with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say tysm for all the support on this story :) It’s my first fic and I did not expect for people to enjoy it so much - I have big plans for the plot so keep checking in as I will update ASAP <3

Hunting in the dark was never easy but tonight, I'd have to be on my game.

The ground underfoot was becoming damp as finally, the sun dipped below the horizon. Thankful for the night's cover, I moved silently through the woodlands on the outskirts of L'Manberg. I chose to leave my horse behind - I travelled slower but with more agility, able to stay hidden in the trees.

Grey clouds loomed menacingly overhead but honestly, I didn't care if they let loose. The rainfall could drown out the twigs snapping as I ran, keeping me covered from both prey and any guards patrolling the border.

After going for a solid 5 minutes, I finally reached the familiar spot - a small clearing in the trees where Techno had taught me to hunt my first rabbit.

Behind a log, I lifted off my quiver, leaning it against the mossy wood, and retrieved the arrows from its mouth. I stabbed the majority into the ground at my side but kept a single one for the first shot.

The first splatter of rain started as I loaded the arrow and pulled the string back ready to fire.

Just on time, a single rabbit hopped carelessly across the clearing, unaware of my presence. Its hazel coat became soggy as the rain grew heavier, muffling any sounds in the area. Droplets of moisture dripped from the canopy, falling from the leaves and soon began soaking through my clothes. Not that I noticed.

My gazed was fixed on the rabbit - I could not afford to miss a shot.

I took in a deep breathe, drowning out the constant rainfall by recalling memories of my training. Channelling Techno's words, I aimed the arrow tip towards the creature. 

Just as I raised my elbow to release, I felt sudden paranoia. Why did it feel like I wasn't alone? I scanned the clearing's edge but saw no one.

Resuming my position, I aimed again, too caught up in hunting to sense the presence come up behind me. The realisation hit me far too fucking late.

...

A large hand pressed over my mouth, pulling my head backwards. The loaded bow fell from my grip as a cool axe blade pressed against my throat. Shit.

"Oh darling, you must have a death wish." 

His rich voice, low and husky, breathed against my ear. Fuck, I hadn't been careful enough. I craned my neck upwards to see the attacker but was met with a white mask, concealing his identity. The blank disguise was painted with a dark smiley face that had become smudged from droplets of rain. Oh god, I'd only heard rumours before but now, I saw him in the flesh. It was him, the villain, Dream.

Shit I had to get away somehow. Writhing in his strong grip, I kicked back against his rain-soaked body, desperately trying to be free of his hold. The man didn't even flinch as I struck my elbow backwards into his side.

"Fight harder." He commanded, his axe unmoving from my neck.

"Fuck you." I spat out, continuing to thrash wildly. It was futile. For god's sake, why the fuck hadn't I brought my sword?

Then it hit me. My hidden dagger still sat, pressed against my thigh, practically screaming to be used. Fuck ok I could do this. This is what Techno had trained me for. 

In one swift movement, my dominant hand unsheathed the blade and before Dream had the chance to realise, I plunged it deep into his leg behind me. With a grunt, his hold ceased as he brought his hand down towards the new wound. His axe dropped to the floor while he used both palms to press against the gash. I stumbled forward and turned to face him, wiping the hot blood off the weapon in the process. 

Adrenaline was beating like a drug through my veins. At a safer distance, I watched him cautiously, still poised to fight with the dagger.

Dream brought his blood stained hands up to his face and seemed to ponder on them for a second, unbothered by the pain blossoming in his thigh. If it weren't for the mask, I would've seen the wicked smile slowly spread across his face.

His fierce gaze flicked from the crimson on his skin to me. 

"You want to play dirty?" he hissed, dropping on his knees to retrieve the axe. "Fine, let's play dirty." 

Lunging forward from the ground, Dream swung the axe handle against my ankles, catching me completely off guard. I landed with a groan on my backside. So he liked to play fucking games huh?

At least the man had the etiquette to let me get back on my feet before resuming the fight.

Once up, he pounced again, this time with more frustration in his swing. The axe came down on me hard and, although my small blade deflected its path, the force of of the hit knocked me unsteady, giving Dream the advantage. He didn't miss a thing, already striking again to push me further off balance.

I stumbled backwards to dodge the assault. Heavy rain still pummelled us as we struggled, too caught up in the fight to care as the drops battered against our skin. 

With every parry, my tiny dagger felt as though it would snap against the power of his sharpened axe. Jesus, if I had a sword I would fucking kill him, but for now, evading the swing was all I could do. 

After a couple more paces backwards, my back pressed against something damp and rough. 

"Shit." I murmured, realising a tree blocked the only direction I could go. Before I had the chance to leap to the side, Dream thrust his axe into the trunk to the right of me, missing my arm by an inch. 

To lock me further in place, he pushed his strong frame against mine, resting his left hand on the tree next to my head. 

He brought his masked face closer to mine and whispered a warning.

"You should be more scared of me sweetheart, I could tear you apart if I wanted to."

God he was cocky. In a final attempt, I poised the dagger to stab him again but my plan was stopped short as he snatched my wrist away. He pinned it forcefully above my head, flat against the wet tree trunk. Although encased by his body, I still attempted to twist in his grip. 

"Quit moving." He snarled out, irritated at my lack of surrender.

I spluttered out a pained noise, "Mph," as I continued to jerk my body violently against his.

"Don't make me tell you twice." Dream warned. I didn't listen.

Past breaking point, he wrapped a hand around my throat, forcing me settle. He pushed my chin upwards and tilted my jaw to the side, smearing his own blood against my cheek with his thumb.

"Fuck, you're a psychopath." I uttered, as he dragged his thumb across my lips. The faint smell of iron filled my nostrils and I could almost taste the metal on my tongue.

"I prefer creative." He replied, a hint of satisfaction oozed into his voice. Jesus he was fucking relishing in seeing me powerless to him.

"I'm the King's assassin," he continued, "I do very bad things and I do them very well."

"You enjoy them too?"

"Well, the pleasure's just an added bonus." As he spoke those words, his grip on my neck tightened causing me to choke. 

"Fu-fuck ca-can't breathe" I stifled out.

Thankfully, he listened and loosened the hold.

"Thought you liked it rough?" he mocked, pushing his mask slightly upward to reveal a cruel smirk. 

Not caring about the consequences, I spat directly at his exposed face.

God, I watched as the corners of his lips twisted into a wider malicious grin. Oh the creep definitely fucking enjoyed that.

"I think I like you, pretty girl," Dream breathed out, gently wiping the raindrops from my cheek. I stood frozen in place, helpless as I waited for him to continue. "So how about I make you an offer?" 

Oh fuck, making a deal with the devil.

"If you can reach the L'manburg border before I can catch you, I'll forget this violation and I'll let you go free, just this once."

Shit yes, I'd take those chances.

"But if I do catch you, I'll take you back to the King as my prisoner." 

Ah, **fuck**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :) Please leave a comment, I’d love to hear your opinions!


End file.
